Through Her Eyes
by sarahmichellegellarfan1
Summary: Patricia doesn't know what is going on, her Daddy told her to be brave. This takes place through all out the movie, from Patricia's point of view some is the President.
1. Chapter 1 Letterman

_Letterman_

_This is Patricia's point of view from the movie independence day, only because she was cute. I wish she had more screen time. Some of this will be part President Thomas._

Patricia Melinda Whitmore is President Whitmore's daughter. She has long brown hair and large doe brown eyes, and a look of innocence on her sweet angelic face. Her father and mother were one of the most important people in the world. She just turned 8 years old 3 weeks ago on the 14th June. On the 2nd July, all hell broke loose and life would never be the same again for her.

Patricia was sitting in her Mommy and Daddy's bed with a bowl of ice cream, watching Cinderella. Thomas Whitmore was sitting beside her on his laptop working.

"When is mommy coming home?" Patricia asked her father. He said still looking at his laptop "Soon after she has done her work in New York".

An hour later. It was beginning dark now; Thomas checked his watch it was turning just 10pm now.

Daddy lets me stay up a little longer when mommy is not home, so I decided to be a little cheeky.

"Daddy can I watch Letterman?" I pulled my puppy dog face at him.

He looked at his sweet face daughter and he was about to say no but she won him over with her puppy dog eyes.

"You know you're not allowed to watch that", he said to her.

"Pleaseee" She said to him offering him her ice cream.

He smiled and gave in, but on one condition, he thought. Taking the ice cream out of her hands and put it next to him on the beside cabinet.

"Ok only for a little while. But do not tell your mother or she will have me up by the neck", he said chuckling. He turned the channel over, while Patricia lied down.

20 Minutes later.

I was so tired and was slowly falling asleep by the minute. I heard Daddy getting up and going to the toilet. I decided to what I always do when it's just Daddy and me; I got in the middle of the bed and spread my legs and arms so he couldn't get in. I giggled because he always moves me to my side.

When Thomas came back in his room, he came in to find his munchakin doing her usual tricks he smiled. Thomas moved to the TV to turn it off and went to Patricia gently moved her to her side, pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead and moved to his side and got in to bed and fell asleep. Little did everyone know that the next few days would be one of worst few days in history of the United States.

_First Chapter done! Next one is the starting of the movie hope you like this and please leave reviews! _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	2. Chapter 2 Not a very good day

Not a very good day.

I slowly woke from the peaceful dream, with ponies and horses in and the first thing I heard was my Daddy talking to Mommy on the phone. I woke instantly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Mommy?" I ask. Daddy looks at me.

"It's your Mother..." he gave me the phone.

"Hi Honey" Her voice speaks softly to me.

"Hi I miss you." I say back. Daddy puts the television on and puts his dressing gown on.

"What have you been doing?" Mommy asks me. I smile down the phone.

"Just playing with my dolls and Daddy let me watch letterman". As I said this Daddy turned back from the door and said

"Traitor". Oops, I got him in trouble. He walked out and shut the door.

"Oh did he now?" Mommy playfully said but I could tell she was not happy.

I giggled, "He told me not to tell you but I couldn't help it."

"Ha-ha its ok" Mommy said.

"When are you back home?" I ask, I really miss when one of my parents has to go or when both of them go. My grandparents sometimes stay at the Whitehouse to look after the Nanny or me when am not allowed to go with my parents. I am sometimes allowed to go with them on business trips. However, it is rare.

"In a few days honey. Oh and I got you a little surprise" she said.

Excitement took over me "What is it?"

"Ah ha it would not be a surprise then would it?", she playfully said.

"Ok then".

"Listen honey I have to go now ok? Am very tired"

"Ok Mommy love you" I said.

"Bye Love you too". She hung up. I got up and went out of Daddy's room and to my own room which was next door.

Everything happened in those 3 hours, I was in the shelter at the bottom of the Whitehouse with the other staff and my nanny that Mommy, and Daddy hired for me. I had my bear with me; I was scared now I did not know what was going on. Daddy told me to go with Vicky (the nanny).

"Are you ok Patricia?" Vicky held my hand.

I nodded. I was trying to find a way to sneak out and make a run for it back to Daddy.

"Am just going to speak to Harry ok? Don't move". She sincerely said. I nodded once again. Vicky let go of my hand and she went over to the other staff.

This was my chance as soon as her back was turned. I crawled on the floor so I wouldn't be seen and I ran out. I went up all the stairs where no one would go up, they would just go up the elevator I could not be risk been seen there.

I ran down the corridors with my bear. Until I heard loads of people rushing around in Daddy's office. I saw him with Aunt Connie.

"Daddy!" I shouted and he looked up and surprised look came upon him because I had never run away from someone before. He quickly moved from the desk and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in the shelter".

Aunt Connie came by and stood by us,

"What's going on?" I asked trying not to look scared.

"Just a little problem is occurring that's why you were supposed to be in the shelter".

Suddenly it went dark and like a dark black cloud was looming over our house. I put my head on daddy's shoulder, but then things started shaking and I looked over and saw photos of me and Mommy and Daddy with the Pope were shaking like a leaf. I looked outside and saw the biggest thing I have ever seen. A spaceship. I tried hard to not cling to Daddy to tightly. I look to see his expression he was in awe but he was very shocked like the rest of them.

As the shaking stopped, Daddy put me down and my nanny came in the room.

"Am so sorry I just turned my back for a moment" she said gasping of lack of breath.

"It's ok keep her inside". Daddy said and went out the patio doors, which his staff has opened.

Vicky held my hand while the staff went out. This was not going to be a very good day.

_Please Please I need some reviews for this story even if it's just one so I know that someone has read it. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	3. Chapter 3 Evacuating the Whitehouse

Evacuating the Whitehouse

After the black spaceship had settled I could go back to my room with my nanny and three other bodyguards Daddy put on for me. I didn't really like because they don't play with me, all they do is stand there and look miserable which I think is really boring. No friends can come over to my house because it's the white house only Mommy and Daddy's friends children which I don't really like.

"Patricia are you ok?" Vicky, the middle-aged brown bobbed haired woman. She had grey suit on.

"No am really scared what's going on?" I asked my Barbie's sprawled on the floor and my teddy. She kneeled down to me, I liked Vicky, she is really nice.

"Just well it's a little hard to explain, at the moment but am sure everything will be back to normal by tonight." She assured me with a smile.

I want my Daddy so bad, and mostly I want my Mommy. But I couldn't have her, so I tried to get my mind off it.

Flashback.

Daddy had just read a story to me in bed it was a scary story. I begged him to read to it me; I went to sleep filled with scary monsters and pictures of giant spiders. I woke up with sweat and clutched my doll tighter to me. It was 2:34 in the morning I learnt to tell the time just a few months ago. My Mommy and Daddy were proud of me and they got me a new doll that was made in china. I couldn't sleep so I slowly crept out in the hall, the security cameras where on. I walked into Mommy and Daddy's room they were asleep. The window was open and the wind was making strange noises again. My doll and me quietly climbed in the middle of them and I got under the blanket. Daddy stirred, and moved.

"Patricia what you doing?" he groggily asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I had nightmares daddy."

He sighed and lied back down, he gently laid my head down next to him and held me. "It's ok sweetheart go to sleep." He put the covers over me more, and we fell asleep the three of us.

End of Flashback.

I love my Daddy and Mommy, but am more of a Daddy's girl though. I wish he would spend more time with me and Mommy.

People where shouting and running past my room, in to the main room. I looked at Vicky she looked a little nervous.

It was getting darker now, and I hadn't heard of Daddy all day. I was getting worried, Vicky tried to persuade me to eat some food but I couldn't.

"We need to go now! The president has sent for his daughter, we are evacuating." Kim said rushing into my room and she grabbed my coat from my wardrobe. It all happened so fast. I was rushed out the room my doll in my hand. Daddys face was white and he looked terrified as he grabbed my hand.

"We are evacuating the whitehouse. I repeat we are evcauting the whitehouse!"

Everyone was behind us, Daddy was speaking to one of the people who he works with. They were two large helicopters Daddy led me into the first one. He got in and general grey got in the other side of me.

"Is my wife in the air?" Daddy asked.

"She will be shortly." General Grey said, placing his briefcase on the floor. I put my head on Daddy's chest, as the door shut. The engines on the helicopter were rumbling underneath us. It was loud noise.

"Daddy I'm scared!" I said looking up at him.

4_Third chapter it's been a while since I updated this because I didn't get any reviews! However, thankfully I got one the other day so thank you for that whitejw3! It made my Christmas. Cannot promise when updating next since I have two other stories to write. So keep looking soon…_

_Merry Christmas_

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	4. Chapter 4 Be Brave For Me

Be Brave For Me

"Daddy am scared!" Patricia said looking up to her father with widen eyes. The engines of the helicopter vibrated underneath them. "Hey you don't need to be scared ok? Just hold on tight." He reassured but inside he was terrified. He was terrified for the country, and he didn't know what would happen. He had his arms around her, "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're going on the plane, you know my plane? Air force one."

"I like that plane is mommy going to meet us on it?" She asked, she missed her mother. He shook his head sadly. "No she will meet us soon when we get off It." he hoped.

Outside the presidential helicopter lifting into the air. Two other helicopters were waiting to leave.

Los Angeles rooftops

Believers where on top of the highest building under the centre of the spaceship, believing that the aliens would come down. It was going too far, people had signs with take me, or welcome! The Police helicopter is still flashing their lights at the UFO believers who refuse to budge. Suddenly the entire rooftop is bathed in a white light. They all grow silent staring up at the craft. Above them, another schism has opened at the bottom of the craft, the white light spilling out. As though the heavens had opened, the UFO believers lift their arms, waiting to be taken.

"Take me! No, take me! Take me!" They shouted. Slowly, this beam of light from the base of the ship intensifies directly on the top of this building.

The first lady from another rooftop is watching concerned. The helicopter is ready to go. "Mrs Whitmore!" she turns reluctantly and rushes into the helicopter. It takes off.

Alex one of the president's assistants is helping people get onto the remaining helicopters. Suddenly he is bathed in white light. He looks up and sees the schism, its white beam coming directly down upon the White House. He squints as the light blinds him.

The presidential helicopter lands at the airport, Patricia was too scared to say anything, and she didn't want to upset her father because he looked scared too. She was lifted into his arms as the door opened; she saw the big jumbo jet she has flown on before. Air force one. There was loads of men running and standing waiting for her father. He ran with her in his arms, over to the plane, she had to wrap both of her arms around his neck to keep her from falling. She looked back and saw Connie, two men that she had never seen before and the rest of the staff running.

Daddy rushed up the steps up to the plane, while I looked at it. I didn't have any idea what was going on. As we got onto the plane, there were already people on board. "Hey captain were ready to leave now." Daddy said. He walked me into the seating area, "Can we get a blanket for Patricia?" He asked a lady for me. She nodded, and walked off. He sat me down on a chair, while everyone ran in and took their seats.

"Right honey, you need to sit tight. Be brave for me." He said, as soon as he done my seat belt. I nodded and he kissed my forehead, he sat down next to me.

Los Angeles Rooftop

As the light amplifies, the believers chant, louder and louder. Suddenly the white light disappears. The believers are stunned. In a brief moment, it is replaced with a blast. A destruction beam blasts down onto the rooftop, splintering everything there, Police helicopter included, into a billion tiny particles. Tiffany is he epicenter, from here the wall of desecration grows outwardly, destroying everything in its path. Everyone screams in horror and run.

Alex watches from inside the helicopter as they try to get away the blast replaces the beam and destroys the white house, and it spreads killing the last helicopter.

Thomas Whitmore's Pov

We taxi down the run way, we can hear the commotion outside, and its already begun. The plane shakes on the ground violently. I just hope Marilyn is ok. Patricia gasps and UN fastens her seatbelt. The others gasp and try to stop her, but its too late she is running into my arms frightened. I lift her small body and hug to her to me. I could feel her little heart racing in fear. "It's ok." I whisper trying to calm her. I look out the window and see flames. Connie face is filled with anxiety and two crewmembers rush past us, while holding on to the sides.

I stroke Patricia's hair and she presses her face into my suit. I look out and we lift into the air, just missing the flames of the explosion. How did it get this way?

_Chapter 4 done, I know it's just a short chapter! But I will update soon I promise. _

_Sarahmichellegellarfan1_


	5. Authors note

Authors Note.

I have bad news am afraid I don't really feel the need to continue this story any more, I have no inspiration for it. Anyone is free to take over for me! I have been so busy with exams and it's my last year in school, as I am starting college in September. I am currently working on my two other stories at the minute so maybe, when I've finished them two I might go back to Through her eyes. Really sorry, for those who liked it, but never reviewed…

Keep an eye out for my two other stories as I will be updating them in the next day or so..

Sarahmichellegellarfan1


End file.
